


this bird is gay folks

by thelordoftimelines



Category: The Muppets - All Media Types
Genre: Kin stuff, M/M, this is just a mem i have hfgd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 06:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15382455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelordoftimelines/pseuds/thelordoftimelines
Summary: teeth gets home from a short tour sam is...understandibly a very happy bird





	this bird is gay folks

The bedroom was quiet the bed was emptier then usual and Sam had gotten used to that Dr teeth had gone on tour 3 months prior Sam was comfortably curled up on his side of the bed save for one of his wings outstretched to teeth’s side of the bed a force of habit from cuddling someone every night for years

he didn’t hear the front door being unlocked carefully and the quiet careful stirring of a very tired pianist downstairs teeth kicked off his boots and padded upstairs he slowly opened the bedroom door so the hinges wouldn’t squeak Sam’s face scrunched up a little at the light in the hallway and teeth made his way over to the bed and got under the covers tucking himself comfortably onto Sam’s outstretched wing before wrapping his arm loosely around Sam settling in the crook of his side.

Within a few minutes he had fallen asleep snuggled into Sam’s feathers the both of them had slept soundly through the night since it was a Friday that Teeth had come home Sam had slept in that morning until the sun had gotten in his eyes waking him up he didn’t move when he opened his eyes he felt a warm weight on his wing and an arm slung around him he looked down to see a shock of bright orange hair and he smiled and pulled teeth closer and chatter called so softly it could’ve been considered a chirp 

Teeth tucked his head under Sam’s beak and sighed softly Sam squeezed him just a little “I know you’re awake Leon, you aren’t a heavy sleeper.”

Teeth groaned softly “five more minutes I got home late” Sam started preening him to keep him awake

“I don’t think so you’ve wracked up a debt with me it’s gonna take a while to work it off” he said almost dismissively it got Teeth’s attention though, he sat up

“what debt I haven’t borrowed money from you” he rubbed his eye and looked at Sam who just smiled a bit

“you’ve been gone for three months Leon it’s not a money debt you know that” he sat up and pulled teeth to his side

Teeth leaned against Sam’s shoulder and sighed as he got comfortable “oh no what will I do I’m forced to kiss my eagle that I haven’t seen in 3 months it’s my worst nightmare” he said in an overly dramatic voice as he snaked his arms around Sam to get a good hold on him.

Sam’s feathers fluffed up “well I.. I mean if it’s really that big of a dea-“Teeth cut him off with a kiss and a tight squeeze. 

Sam wrapped his wings around Teeth and kissed back through a big smile he really had missed him the past 3 months phone calls really hadn't been enough for eaither of them.

Teeth pulled away and grinned while he pet Sam’s feathers gently “I missed you too hon.” The both of them spent the rest of the day just happy to be around the other.

**Author's Note:**

> hes gay folks who knew


End file.
